


Фигня эти ваши лазеры

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микродраббл на тему самых крутых суперспособностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фигня эти ваши лазеры

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sgu_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sgu_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Десант на очередную планету приобретает суперспособости. У всех это что-то крутое, типа суперсилы, полета или лазеров из глаз, а у доктора Раша что-то на первый взгляд пустяковое. Но он использует ее столь виртуозно и на полную, что затыкает всех за пояс.

\- Лазеры! Самые настоящие лазеры! Я прямо как Супермен и Скотт Саммерс, два в одном!  
\- Фигня эти твои лазеры. Вон Мэтт, к примеру, умеет летать, это покруче будет.  
\- Это ты от зависти, сер-жант. У самого-то что? Когти? Росомаха-стайл?  
\- Кто?  
\- Росомаха. Это такой суровый мужик из комиксов со стальными когтями и заживляющим фактором.  
\- Чем?  
\- Заживляю… ну, короче, как у Райли – фиг убьешь, даже если на куски порезать.  
\- Круто.  
\- Угу. Но вообще круче Янга я пока не видел. Абсолютная неуязвимость. Ты видел, его даже автомат не берет!  
\- Можно потише? Некоторые тут пытаются поработать.  
\- О, привет, док. Как новые способности?  
\- Не жалуюсь.  
\- А что вам досталось? Не какая-нибудь дрянь, вроде плевков кислотой?  
\- Нет. Я всего лишь могу превратить любую жидкость в пиво.  
\- Нуууу, это какая-то фигня прямо. И все? Ай!  
\- Док, серьезно?  
\- Да, сержант, я абсолютно серьезен.  
\- Хм… а какое пиво?  
\- Рон, ты чего?  
\- В любое, какое я пробовал. А теперь убирайтесь и дайте мне спокойно работать.  
\- Ай, Рон, не надо меня тащить, отпусти. Хорош пихаться!  
\- Ты что, не понял? Он может превратить воду в пиво. И ту мерзкую самогонку в пиво. В нормальный темный Гиннесс.  
\- Думаешь Раш пробовал Гиннесс?  
\- Ты дурак? Он же из Англии!  
\- Уверен?  
\- Плевать, я не верю в то, что Раш не пробовал хорошего пива. Догадываешься, что это значит?  
\- Вечеринка... и море нормальной выпивки! И музыка!  
\- И девочки. Доставку закуски беру на себя. И полковника тоже.  
\- Блин, и почему все самые крутые штуки всегда достаются Рашу?


End file.
